Cold Fire
by Turn Tail
Summary: A brother and sister arrive in Tokyo, and meet the Bladebreakers and their friends. What the bladers don't know is that the two teens are about to unintentionally pull them into a world of trouble. OC, no pairings, rated for violence MUCH later
1. Prologue

Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, all rights reseved.

I own all original aspects of this fiction, including, but not limited to, the plotline, all original characters, ect.

* * *

It was nighttime, and most of Tokyo was asleep. Two teens stood, out view of any potential onlookers' windows. Their shadows moved with the small fire in front of them, dancing with the flickering light. Looking closely, it seemed that their shadows were almost separate from them. One teen stood taller than the other: a boy. The firelight complemented his red hair, and reflected in his bright, green eyes. The other, female, stood close to the boy. Unlike him, she stared away from the fire. She watched falling snow collect on the ground, blue-green eyes saddened.

"I don't want to run anymore." The girl whispered to the other sat on the ground, "We will be caught eventually, whether or not run."

"Don't worry." The red fox comforted, "If we stay close to the city, and keep a low profile, we can lose them."

"But..."

"Listen, we will stay here until we think the wolves have passed, and then we can get situated." The redhead moved to find a place to sleep. "I'll get a job, and we'll find an apartment. We won't go anywhere."

The girl looked slightly upset, and murmured, "Now where have I heard that before?"

* * *

A hotel in the northern edge of Yokohama

Two teens sat, looking through a north-facing window. One had black hair, except one lock, which was white. The white lock of hair hung in his face. It was the longest section of his hair, and it fell just in between his almond shaped golden-green eyes. (No, 'almond-shaped' doesn't mean alien-like. Think of him as a bishounen) two silver earrings occupied the upper ridge of his left ear.

"Kuroko," He said, turning to another teen, which was lying on the bed, "I believe they've had enough time to get to Tokyo."

The other teen, the one looking out the window, turned to him as well. "Yes, have we not given them enough leeway?" This one had a dirty- blonde top, with a dark tan skin color. His eyes were straw- yellow, and he wore a black leather jacket. He had a scar across his nose.

Kuroko, the one on the bed, had brown hair. It was a peculiar color brown, but undoubtedly so. He had a single gold earring on his right ear. He smiled, opening his golden, dog-like eyes, "Tomorrow." He stated, "Tomorrow we will continue our chase."

* * *

Please leave a revew. Flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 1

Rei sat on the front porch of the Dojo. Today there was no reason to wake Tyson up, so of course He finds Tyson up earlier than usual. Last night it had snowed, and now the ground was blanketed with the stuff. Rei had an odd feeling, but couldn't be sure exactly what it was. He tried his best to be alert, but the walls around Tyson's Dojo greatly handicapped this. So, instead, Rei closed his eyes and listened.

He heard a slight noise, like an animal. Then, a while later, he heard someone walking in the snow on the other side of the wall. Cautiously, he made his way to the source. No one was in sight, and by the time he got there, the noise had dissipated, too. Rei inspected the area. He found shoe prints in the snow: two sets. They started at the base of a tree. "Strange…" He said, as he inspected the ground around the tree. There were only those two sets of tracks, leading away from the tree. There weren't any heading towards it.

Rei followed the tracks with his eyes. The prints were at one steady pace, neither one looked as if whoever made them was running. "So how did they get away so quickly?" Rei asked himself.

"Rei?" Piped a voice from inside the dojo walls. It was Tyson.

"Tyson," Rei started, and hesitated for a moment, "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay…" came the response, "Aren't you cold?"

"Don't worry, Tyson, I won't be gone long." Rei set of, following the shoeprints towards the town.

* * *

Three wolves took off at full speed away from Yokohama, heading northwards. The leader had a dark, almost beaver-colored brown coat, golden eyes, and ran in front. The other two ran side-by-side behind him. One was black with a white diamond-shaped patch on his forehead. The other had a tan coat, which almost seemed blonde. This one had a scar across the tip of his muzzle, just behind his nose.

* * *

Tyson sat down on the floor in the living room and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels "Boring, boring, boring, weird, boring, boring, that'll make me hungry, boring, boring, boring, dull, boring." He stated at each channel. "Aggh! There's nothing on!" Then there was a holler from outside.

"Tyson!!!"

Tyson went outside to find Max walking up to him. "Oh, hi Max. What's up?"

Max laughed, "Well, the most surprising thing as of yet is that you're actually awake! Uh…" Max stopped laughing and looked around, "where's Rei?"

Tyson shrugged, "Went on a walk, said he'd be back soon. Wanna go see Chief?"

"Sure." Max nodded. Tyson went inside and came out with a note to Rei telling them where they were going, pinned it to the door, and he and Max left.

* * *

Rei followed the prints into a well-used intersection. He stared helplessly at the mess of snow where some kids were having a snowball fight. The prints he was following disappeared there, because just behind the kids was a street, which had been plowed.

"Oh, well..." Rei turned slowly and headed back towards Tyson's dojo.

* * *

Max walked leisurely behind Tyson, looking around at the snow-covered everything, when a thought struck him. Max smiled. He bent down, scooped up some snow, packed it up into a ball and…

"Ah!" Tyson jumped and tried to shake the freezing stuff out of his shirt. Max collapsed, laughing and clutching his stomach. Tyson scooped up some snow and wadded it up. "Why, you…" Max kept laughing as the snowball hit his face. He brushed it off and grabbed more snow. Max hurled it at Tyson, who had begun to laugh as well. So the barrage of snow continued until…

"What are you two doing?" Kai stood, staring at the two heaps of snow-covered idiots, as he considered them. Max and Tyson got up, smiling with their hands behind their backs. "C'mon." Kai ordered, turning to leave, "Let's go find Rei."

Tyson and Max exchanged playful glances. They revealed the snowballs behind their backs, and raised their arms, ready to chuck them at Kai.

"If either one of you throws even one of those snowballs, I swear, I'll kill you." Kai said flatly, without turning around. Tyson stared in disbelief, while Max just shrugged. He smashed the snowball in his hand into Tyson's face.

Tyson and Max laughed, and resumed their snowball fight. Kai sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later

Max and Tyson were sopping wet and freezing. Kai had managed to get them to stop hurling snowballs at each other, but they were still laughing pretty hard. Then a wind picked up, soon followed by snow. Then, just as quickly as it came, it stopped. Tyson and Max shivered.

"That was strange." Max commented.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed. Suddenly a scream was heard from the woods.

"Was that an animal?" Asked Max.

"I dun-" Tyson started, but was cut off as Kai began to run towards the source.

Max shrugged and he and Tyson followed. Kai led them into the woods. There they found a girl, her back to a tree; she had brown hair and a light lavender long-sleeve shirt on. Her left shoulder was bloody. In front of her were two large dogs; one was black with a white diamond-shaped mark on its forehead. The other was a light tan color, and had a scar on its nose.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, throwing loose snow at the dogs, "Get lost!"  
The tan dog turned and growled at Tyson, but the black one forced him away. They both fled into the forest.

Tyson ran up to the girl, who was holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. There was little expression on her face.

"What the hell are wolves doing in Japan?" Kai asked.

"You really think they were wolves?" Max asked, who had also went to see if the girl was all right.

"Damn big dogs." Kai stated.

Max nodded, "Okay, but we need to get her to a hospital."

The girl seemed alarmed at this. "No…" she protested quietly, "I don't need to see a doctor, I just need a bandage."

"Or a transfusion..." Max remarked.

Tyson sighed. "Okay," he said, "I guess my house is closer, anyway."

"We can't bandage her." Max said, "She's a girl. No offence intended."

"Max is right," Kai agreed, "she needs a doctor."

"No… I can bandage myself, it's not that deep." The girl protested.

"Look, guys, I want to take her to the doctor, too, but it's obvious that she won't go without a fight, and we need to do something A.S.A.P." Tyson said. Reluctantly, Kai and Max agreed, and they took her back to Tyson's Dojo, were she cleaned and bandaged the injury.

"So," Max asked when she was done, "what's your name?"

"Yukiko." She answered softly.

Kai and Tyson were on the other side of the room, watching Yukiko and Max talk. "I didn't know that was a natural hair color." Kai remarked quietly, indicating Yukiko's silvery hair.

"What about you?" Tyson asked, "You have blue hair."

"So do you." Kai retorted calmly. Tyson opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but crossed his arms instead.

"Where do you live?" Max asked Yukiko.

"Nowhere." She answered, "My brother and I just got here yesterday."

"No parents?" Max asked again. Yukiko nodded.

Kai stood up. "Where is your brother?"

Yukiko hesitated a moment, then answered, "He took a walk. In a park."


End file.
